


When We Were Young (I Still Do)

by notknowinghow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Jason Todd Deserves Better, Jason Todd is Hemlock, M/M, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notknowinghow/pseuds/notknowinghow
Summary: Batman’s brooding face was the first thing they saw and maybe Bart released an unmanly yelp but Tim dismissed the snickers from both Beast Boy and Conner when Batman acknowledged him with a nod. “Titans, I have a mission for you,” a rough voice grunted out.OrNightwing and Poison Ivy got heavily injured in a shoot out and her 'son', Hemlock, went on a rampage. Batman tasked the Titans to handle the situation while he is currently off planet. Meeting Hemlock after all these years resurfaced the feelings that Tim buried a long time ago.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	When We Were Young (I Still Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, english isn't my first language.

Affection isn’t a foreign concept to Tim. Love isn’t something new, he knows what it means, and he knows what it does to people. But as he stares at the room filled with warm bodies, he can’t help to question whether the feeling inside his chest is love or not.

Inside the Titans Tower, the group lazed around, their guards lowered and weapons hidden away, they were all relaxing after a tiring trip from outer space. It shows how they trust each other, all members wearing civilian clothes. All except Tim. Tim trusts the Titans but he doesn’t know whether he’s ready to trust them as Tim Drake rather than Robin. Dick pointed out that the Titans were his family and he trusted them with his whole life but Tim’s not sure if he’s at that stage yet. Ever since he began his training as Robin, it has always been Dick, Bruce, and Alfred so no one can blame him when he was suddenly pushed into a towerful of hormonal teenagers and young adults that don't know the term ‘personal space’.

Tim and the Titans didn’t really hit it off the first time, Batman trained him to always be on his toes and that masks were protection so when the Titans dared him to take off his mask, it’s not his fault that there’s another domino mask underneath it. Trust Issues apparently runs in the Wayne family, even if Tim isn’t really a Wayne. 

Even in a room full of unarmed heroes, he still feels like he’s underdressed, that he’s still the weakest in the room even when he’s sitting in front of the main computer fully armed in his Robin costume, domino mask on and Bo staff hidden under his cape. 

Conner and Cassie were talking animatedly with Bart about a TV show the three were watching while Raven approached Tim with Beast Boy on her side. “Robin, the Justice League’s coms is ringing, aren’t you going to answer that?” She pointed out, stopping behind him and waiting for the call to be answered. Tim looked up and the JLA’s logo was popping on the screen. The rest of the Titans gather around the big screen as Tim accepts the call.

Batman’s brooding face was the first thing they saw and maybe Bart released an unmanly yelp but Tim dismissed the snickers from both Beast Boy and Conner when Batman acknowledged him with a nod. “Titans, I have a mission for you,” a rough voice grunted out. The screen minimized the bat’s face and showed them an information sheet and a picture of a very familiar-looking man. Tim’s brows furrowed as he stares at the picture when Batman begins to talk. “As you all know, the Justice League and I are on an intergalactic mission so I entrusted Gotham to Nightwing,” said Bruce. “There was a crossfire between Mafia houses in Gotham, fortunately, only three people were hurt.”

“Unfortunately, one of those three people was Nightwing,” concluded Robin, who earned a nod from Bruce. The coms showed footage from a security camera where the shooting happened and a flash of green was seen throughout the battle. Batman continued briefing the Titans on what happened, “Batgirl and Black Bat took over the patrols while Nightwing recovered with the help of Agent A so you don’t have to worry about the streets of Gotham. What you do have to worry about is the guy I sent you the details over.”

Robin stepped away from the computer as it showed multiple shots of the man that Bruce sent them before. From civilian clothes, to fully armored, to when the man had green skin, the pictures showed the Titans who they were dealing with. “This is Hemlock, Poison Ivy’s….ward. Ivy was shot during the crossfire and is currently in critical condition, Hemlock’s reaction was not good.”

Footage played across the screen as vines began erupting from the cracked pavement, the building where the shoot-out occurred now wrapped in poisonous vines, acting as a whip with a mind of its own when someone dared to come close to the center where Hemlock cradles the bleeding Ivy. The man was screaming, begging for the woman to stay awake as he tried to stop the bleeding. He hoisted her up in his arms, running away from the scene. Batman’s voice echoed when he said, “Hemlock’s unstable, his vines never withered and even if he isn’t hurting anyone now, what’s to stop him from unconsciously lashing on an innocent civilian that walked over? Catwoman sent a distress signal along with Harley Quinn, asking for us to rescue and detain Hemlock and then deliver Poison Ivy to them, it appears that the two knows how to deal with Ivy more than Hemlock does.”

Connor scanned the information about Hemlock and his whereabouts when Bart asked the bat “Why not let Black Bat and Batgirl do it?” The speedster asked what was on every Titans’ mind and Tim couldn’t help but groan inwardly because he knows why. Tim knows why Bruce asked the Titans to handle the man instead of Cassandra and Steph and he hates Bruce for it. The bat looked at the team but his eyes remained on Robin, the Titans whipped their heads to stare at him too as Tim stared back, making eye contact with Batman through a computer screen. He fucking hates Batman right now as he realized that he’s loosing because who even wins in a staring contest when it’s through a computer? Robin nods once and Batman’s lips quirk upwards so fast that no one even noticed it, not even Bart. 

The coms turned off, showing only the information on Hemlock as Tim’s phone buzzed from his utility belt. Bruce sent him a text.

B: You know what to do. 

Groaning, he pocketed his phone and glared at Raven as she released a low chuckle. Conner slapped his shoulder as he directed Robin to the front so he could explain to the Titans what just happened and what would happen. Tim sighs as he points at the screen, more specifically, pointing at a picture of Hemlock in civilian clothing, skin the normal color instead of green. “This is Jason Peter Todd, Poison Ivy picked him up when he was a kid, sleeping off the streets of Crime Alley. She fed him, schooled him, basically adopting him so he’s really close to Ivy.” Bart snickered and whispered to Beast Boy about a mommy kink when Conner asked for Robin to continue, “If he’s not Ivy’s son then why does he have the same powers as she does?” 

Robin shakes his head in dismay as he pointed out and said, “He had a near-death experience when Joker kidnapped him. He was only 15 when Joker locked him in Arkham when he realized that Harley and Poison Ivy were in a romantic relationship. He punished Ivy by punishing the boy. Batman and I still don’t know how he got out or how he survived, we only got the tip from Harley when it was too late. We all thought he was dead when he came back a year later, looking normal but his mind was broken.”

The screen showed a picture of the Arkham Knight as he stood in the middle of the ring, surrounded by his followers, blood on the floor due to several men shot dead beneath his feet. Beast Boy whimpered while Cassie snarled at the screen. “He came back as the Arkham Knight, you know the story.”

“But that still doesn’t explain how he got his powers. How is he able to control the vines and why is his skin green?” Raven asked, leaning in to examine the picture of Jason as Hemlock and when he’s out in the streets as just Jason, “It seems to me these two pictures were taken recently. He must have had his powers recently then.”

Tim shook his head as he sat down on the swivel chair, “No, he got his powers from Ivy right after the Arkham Knight incident. She took Jason to a secluded greenhouse at the edge of Gotham where only she has access and tried to heal Jason’s mind. Harley helped her as she keeps her medical degrees up to date,” Robin looks at the picture of Jason, studying the man, looking at the information that he already knows, scoffing at how short it is, “Poison Ivy and Harley walked out of the greenhouse with Jason sporting green skin and the same look he had before the Joker incident.”

The memory still vivid in his mind, he smiled as he stared at the screen, not caring about the gaping Bart and the gasping Beast Boy, “Ivy cried that day, I’ve never seen Ivy cried before that.” Tim cleared his throat before moving on with the briefing. “He’s not like Ivy, he’s stronger than she is. His skin only turns green whenever he tries to control the plants around him or when he’s really mad.”

“Like the Hulk,” Connor adds with a serious face. Everyone turns around to look at him with a face while he blanches over “What? I like that comic book, he’s awesome.” 

Tim rolls his eyes and continues on with his briefing. “Hemlock may know how to control the plants but don’t be fooled because Jason knows how to operate heavy firearms, swords, knives, and handguns, he can poison you even without the help of his flowers, not to mention that he's good at different kinds of martial art." 

Beastboy gasped and balked; face shapeshifted into that of a monkey, "and Bats wants us to defeat him? Is he nuts?!"

The kryptonian walks up front, hands clamping on Tim's shoulder as Kon addresses the team, "Don't worry, gang, we have Robin," he points out, "he seemed to know a lot about this Hemlock so maybe we have a chance against him."

He wasn't wrong, Tim does know a lot about Jason but that was from years ago. Maybe Jason changed, maybe he grew stronger, but one thing is for sure "He's not dangerous," Tim mutters while looking at the gang. The boy wonder stood taller, face contorted into a focused reaction. "There's six of us and only one of him, if we distract him long enough, we can pry Ivy from his hands and deliver him to Harley and Catwoman."

With a determined nod, he gathered around the Titan across the Comms to present the floor plan of where Hemlock is keeping his guardian, "this is what we're going to do," said Tim. 

Tim showed the gang different angles of the building, different exits and blind spots. It's amazing how Raven and Cassie catches onto his plan. Pointing at different spots, Tim wanted Kon to showcase his strength by bringing Jason to those specific locations because of the unsturdy flooring. Bart seemed to catch on as he exclaimed in excitement about how he knows what to do next. 

It wasn't hard briefing the teams about their plan A, what's hard is convincing them to do plan B. Things aren't always going to go their way so it's good to have a back up, but the Team shaked their head and expressed how problematic it would be if they go with plan B. 

He doesn't really feel like arguing with five people so Tim sighs and says, "then think of another plan," before walking out to prepare for the original plan B. 

The group watched Robin's back as he walked away, unsure of how they could convince him that Plan B should be Plan Z instead. What Robin wants is borderline suicidal, after everything he briefed about Hemlock's ability. Kon closed his eyes, taking deep breaths to make sure that he wouldn't be controlled by his anger before talking to the team. 

"We need to think up of a better plan that what Robin said," the super confronted, "if we-"

"But Robin's right. Its the only way to keep Hemlock in check," Raven cuts in. The empath looks toward the direction that Tim left, eyes full of pride as she says, "I think we should trust Robin on this one. When did Robin's plan go wrong?" 

Bart raised a finger, ready to answer back but Cassie slaps it down, "Yeah," she says, "plus, didn't you say that we stand a chance against Hemlock because we have Robin?" Cassie turned to Kon, reminding him of his oh so inspiring speech earlier about winning.

Conner was about to speak up when the Titans Comms beeped, a message from batman that reads:

B: Another attack has been reported. Hemlock has injured a civilian. Deploy all troops now.

This is bad. The Titans looked at each other, panic written in some of the members' eyes and all decided with a collective nod that they'll keep Robin's plan. But first, they need to find Robin.

Right before they walk towards the door, it opens to reveal a fully equipped Robin complete with birdarang, gas pellets, rebreather and some additional tranquilizer. His collapsible bo staff looked menacingly. "Suit up," he ordered, as he grabbed communicators. 

It took them 5 minutes to suit up and walk towards the airship. While they got comfortable in their seats, Robin passed around their comms and started rebriefing their plans, Raven looking determined as she had the first fire. As Cassie informs them that they're near the drop off, Tim looked back at his team with a determined face. He needs them to succeed, not because Batman ordered them but because of personal reasons. 

"Remember, Kon, if you fail, leave him to me," Robin grumbles as Cassie opens the door, jumping right down to lead the team.

The site looked less dangerous now that they see it up close. It looks more like a rundown dystopian building than an incubator of poisonous plants that houses two dangerous people. 

No. No, Tim thinks to himself, Jason isn't dangerous. It's what he's doing that's dangerous. We need to stop him before he harms anyone else and himself. 

With his signal, Raven shoots dark flames from three different spots at the same time, the three-story building shattering like a fragile glass. The vines suddenly moved to hold up the crumbling building giving Titans time to enter through the open space. Beastboy was left outside to destroy the foundation of the building while Raven flew up and tried to destroy the rooftop layer. 

Hemlock may seem powerful but he's not powerful enough to fight Conner and Cassie while trying to keep the building from falling over. After examining the footage that Bruce sent, it seemed like Jason was focused on three things, keeping people away, supporting the crumbling building and healing Ivy. If Hemlock focused on keeping people away and just healing, then the building would fall down on them, if he tried to focus on the building instead of the intruders then someone might come in and disrupt the healing process. 

Tim instructed Raven and Beastboy to attack the 'blindspots' or the part of the building where there are less to no vines, the more Jason is occupied with keeping the building straight, the more distracted he will be especially when two people with superhuman strength are fighting him. Once he was distracted, and in the danger zone, Bart would destroy the second floor from below, collapsing and taking everything down including Jason. 

Hemlock will try and protect himself from the falling debris with his vines which takes his attention from Poison Ivy, giving Tim the opportunity to rescue her and take her to the ship. Before the whole building crumbles down, the Titan would follow Tim and fly off to the meeting point. 

Everything is going exactly as planned, except it's not. It's completely going south and Tim ran away from the moving plants that seemed determined on wrapping around him. Herbicide. He should have fucking brouth herbicide! Not only that, Conner seemed head on on not listening to his commands, Superboy kept on trying to lure the green skinned man into the trap but it's obvious that Jason isn't going to leave Poison Ivy's side. 

He screamed at the comms link again and again for Plan B and it seemed like only Bart, Raven and Beastboy listened to him. Cassie can't leave Kon alone to deal with Hemlock, if she escapes then all of Hemlock's strength will be focused on him. Kon may be a Krytonian but he's still mortal. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Tim was left with no choice but to face Jason himself. The original plan was for the trio to deal with Jason while Robin hides in the shadow. 

He throws a Birdarang to cut off the vines before rushing in towards the active scene. "Jason!" Tim screams. The distraction was welcomed as the green skinned man swerved his head towards his familiar voice. 

Surprised, Jason was stunned as he saw the familiar red, black and yellow costume. "Tim!" He exclaimed. Is he there to help Jason fight off these vigilantes? A smile was about to crawl up his cheeks when the brunette super screamed Robin. 

Filled with anger, Jason grabbed Wonder Girl by the throat and threw her towards her kryptonian companion. "Jason, stop!" Screamed Tim, but he wouldn't listen. Hemlock rushed straight towards Robin but before he could reach him, his chest stings and his vision started blacking. His legs became heavy and it was hard to breathe, the green of his skin was fading to the natural olive and his head felt light and airy. He looked at Tim one, the name leaving Jason's lips before he collapsed. 

Silence enveloped the space as the vines withered. The makeshift table that housed Poison Ivy was crumbling and Cassie ran to save her. 

Conner stood there staring at Batman's protege while the said person stared at the lying man. 

"Tim?" Kon called out, the masked brunette looked up at him. "Why did he call you Tim?" 

"Maybe because that's my name." Robin answered curtly. He walked over to the two ladies and ushered Superboy to take Jason's unconscious body with them.

"We're going to plan B."


End file.
